Name Pending Inc
by Gen Dokoro
Summary: A story of Undertale OCs used for a comedic effect. With a lonely author wanting to live in his own world, a boss of a strange incorporation, and crazy relationships between the people who work there.
1. FirstSecondThird Person

You enter the story. For the sake of storytelling, the author decides to let you stay in second person. The author pushes you into the story's setting.

A moderately tall office building with a large sign outside. The sign was completely cyan except for the words in neon red saying,

"NAME PENDING INC."

Inside seems to be a never-ending cubicle maze...Oh wait, seems to be just a regular office. Inside you could see some strange characters.

The author nods his head cheerfully. Yes! Your examinations and thoughts are correct, he says, they are just characters! And you should be grateful for the current opportunity to be a character. The author then explains that this privilege may or may not be taken away. He shakes his hands and head explaining that it's not your fault! It's his...Maybe the two of you should take a break for a while? See other people?

The author makes you agree with this statement as he goes to stand near the water cooler, but not get water. Wait a minute, you didn't see a water cooler earlier. If the author was still with you, he would say that the office was currently in it's 'story-building' mode. That way, convenient things like the water cooler could be added for the sake of story. The author would continue and say, What kind of stereotypical office wouldn't have a water cooler? But, the author wasn't anywhere close to you, so it would be impossible for you to know this. Maybe if you were in third-person you could have known this, but...hopefully that wouldn't happen. You were just one of the lucky substances in the author's world which had been chosen to be given life.

But, enough with being distracted! The author was allowed to take breaks, plus he had already met all the people in the world possible. The past, the present, and the future ones were all acquaintances with him! Wait a minute...Was it a him? Oh god. You hope you didn't offend her! But, what if you were right the first time and it was a guy? You decide to ask him later, or her

later! when you guys decide to talk again.

You were distracted again. You made a vow to go straight up to the closest person you saw ; after all, you wanted to get to know everyone before the actual story began, right?

Looking around at the characters you realize something. Something a bit important. There weren't any people here' these were all the the author's OCs from a game called Undertale? The author WOULD have assured you that, despite them being Undertale OCs, the game will not be mentioned, besides now of course.

The Author had simply plucked them out of the current universe they were in, changed their memories, DNA, personality, and several other things. But, once again not there, remember? So you didn't know they were Undertale OCs.

Got that?

You walk to the closest one. He seems to be an humanoid being made of blue fire. Ah, the mythical blue fire. Was it hot or cold? How could anyone know and live to tell the tale? What if it was so cold, it burned or vice versa? However, the author told you that blue fire was in fact real and not 'mythical,' and lucky for you, the author was there. He seemed to be wearing a strange article of clothing. You weren't going to pay attention to that magnificent red cape, with the dragon snout, green button eyes, and yellow and orange horns on top.

The blue fire, he said, is actually the hottest part of the fire, but this was magic, so the blue fire being in this building was pretty cool. Cause he was cold.

You nod in understandment , before asking about the magic the author mentioned. He explains that they are actually Undertale OCs and-

You don't want to hear anymore and you put your finger to their lips? Honestly, even up close the author's figure was shimmering and impossible to tell which gender. So you just assumed it was his nose. Or...THEIR nose.

The author left. Good riddance. You were getting tired of being polite to the gender-neutral author. Honestly, you hoped that they would change this and reveal their gender. Why? Well, he and she are easier to type than they.

Well, time to inspect this blue fire being more personally. By asking...Oh jeez. GENDER! You grab your head in frustration. Honestly, everyone should have these icons above their head saying their name and gender when you first need them. At least, just for the story. That would be awkward for real life.

What do you mean? This was your real life. That arrow on the flat surface is you. It defines you. How fast it goes. How much it gets done a day. That all reflects on your personality. The more that arrow clicks, the more active you are in life! Cause that's how it works! Arrows are life! Not love though, that would be narcissism.

But, back to the ico-

Oh hey, the blue fire had an icon above his name.

"Forgotten" and "No Gender Known, Though Previous Reincarnations have been known to have been the male gender."

Hey, that's pretty good. The icon you mean. Being polite was going to be a pain in the ass.

You raise your hand to wave so you can do that thing where people talk and use hands at the same time, but you are instantly pushed out of the way. The blue fire, or...Forgotten, had pushed you out of the way so he could leave the cubicle(you mean they). He seems to extremely pissed as he stomps away and his flames turn from a light blue to a dark purple.

And then came the banging, despite not being physical, Forgotten managed to find a way to bang his head against the wall. This seemed to be a common thing since there was caution tape placed around Forgotten. Did he really have a specific place to bang his head? Was this...common? (Story-building. Happening right in front of you.)

Maybe you'll just...come back later and figure out his personality later? That certainly seemed like the best idea here, but why not observe the clothing?

You gag. What kind of fashion is that? Black Jeans? WITH A GREEN HOODIE? WHAT?! You also notice that he doesn't seem to be wearing shoes, so instead of feet there was just fires(same goes for the hands, the author points out not that far away.)

You decide to step away and look for the closest person again. And your head immediately turns to Forgotten. Damnit. You were literally seven steps away. The author laughs and you suspect that he knew what you were talking about, but wanted to be a total jerk. Earlier you had only agreed to seeing other people because that was what the author wanted, but now you wanted to do it on your own. Maybe the author and your non-existent relationship just wasn't meant to be?

You jump up in pain. Something freezing had just come into contact with your right shoulder. You quickly turn around to see what it was...Just Forgotten. Huh. The hell author? You weren't going to say that Forgotten had stopped banging his head against the wall? Really? You would have quickly went to observe Forgotten.

This was a flaw in the the author's writing, you start to notice. This is why she/he introduced the concept of 'story-building.' This is why the chapter ending sucked. Though, he/she had every right to do so. The Author was just a more pleasant way of claiming you were a god. But, why call themself an Author? You were going to search every nook and cranny for where theauthor would publish this...story. Maybe even give some constructive criticism? And then a comment of how cool this so-called 'story' would be. Then, at the end of the review write some irritating like 'Welp, I'm out, Byez.'

You think about that plan.

Or, you would have those thoughts from the previous paragraph, if you weren't in second person. That was a horrible thought. Leaving second person, and going to third person. What kind of author would create a second-person and then make it into a second person. You had just created sentient life, and now you were going to destroy it's existence, turn it into a spirit, and force it to watch the life they could have had.

Oh, right. You forgot about Forgotten. Your train of thought was weird. It would be thinking about the right thing and then it would suddenly turn into this Sunday cartoon where some short trainee villain switches the train tracks. And the train was super quick and wouldn't stop, so it was like you could be thinking about, for example, a blue fire and then your own train of thought. In fact, it was so quick, it was faster than a silver or black hedgehog. But not blue, those things were literal blue streaks. You remember the nightmares your third-person friends had told you about going into those stories. They were glad they were in third-person...

Oh right, Forgotten. Jeez you got distracted quickly. Forgotten's flames quickly turned blue upon seeing you.

" **NO. DON'T. FUCKING. RHYME.**

 **I HAVE ENOUGH FUCKING RHYMING IN THIS OFFICE.**

 **I ALREADY SUFFER FROM BEING PAID THE LEAST HERE, AND MY JOB IS THE MOST IMPORTANT. THESE DIPSHITS DON'T RESPECT ME, DON'T** fucking...

Oh. That was a thought. Okay, I'll forgive you.

Listen, you need to understand where you are. No, I am a character and not a 'person.' There were two other people here and the Author didn't like them. One was narcissistic and the other just never showed up. But, you're the second person." You raise you fringed to say something, how did a character know all this?

"Don't question me. I know what I'm talking about, but don't worry, I already hate you so I won't talk to you much longer. I'm the only one who can see past the quotation marks and the verbs. I can SEE the author, okay? You probably can't, his form his probably just a bunch of people shimmering back and forth, like a quick slide show.

The author is more deceiving than you think. The guy, yes, despite being a million possible combinations, all of his forms are guys, might act like a angsty teenager, but he's more cunning than. No he isn't. He's just a teen.

But, he doesn't mind killing us. It's happened before, and he's just reset it. He made me on purpose, a tortured soul, but whenever I confront him, he'll just kill me and make a new plot.

He could kill you or me and just end the chapter." You blinked your eyes and looked towards the Author. He looked a bit sad.

Oh no! That totally real serial killer that was an issue a few years ago had just escaped jail! Upon remembering that it was Forgotten who had reported him to the police and getting him arrested and put in jail for six years, he had struck his final time, killing Forgotten and dying on the spot.


	2. Enter The Author

_People Mentioned Here..._

 _Mar The Rolepayer_

 _Dr. Whalelove_

 _Collie Senpai_

 _Coaster jump man Coaster_

"N-NO! Not like that!" I fidget my arms around like the awkward dweeb I am. Honestly, even if I were to let you to 'enter' me, even though I don't wing that way, why me? A Third-Person wanders aimlessly around me, and explains that 'Enter' doesn't only mean sexual intercourse, it could be a cooler way of a introduction. I wave off the Third-Person, saying that I already knew that! I was the one wrote that down. But, it was too late, the Third-Person had already drifted off with the waves of nothingness in which they were in.

Anyway, you're probably wondering, I explain to you, the reader, where I am? Hmm? Another question? Well, I'm in the comfort of my home. No need to dress myself up in fancy quotation marks.

ANYwaY, I say with an awkward teenager voice-crack, my home! Well…The Void. Yeeaaaah…probably not the greatest place. But, its home! Not only to me of course, but to other people of my kind! Sure, the humans talk about The Void. But, what do they know? What's that? FINE, IF YOU INSIIIIIST!

"Happy now," I ask the EXTREMELY ANNOYING READER WHO DEFINITELY ONLY HAS A SMALL CIRCLE OF FRIENDS AND IS THE TRUE DWEEB, "The Void is divided into many sectors. For example, I live in the Sector UN, and then the Sector is divided even yet into…You don't have a word for what we call it, so I'll simply put this symbol, #, to explain it."

"I live in Sector UN, # KtiaURP. It's even branded on my arm!" I roll down the sleeve of the cape I had stolen from Sector HS, and there it is, my Sector and #. "Anyway, the reason we have Sectors is to separate the 'authors' into groups. The reason I put apostrophe's there is because not everyone classifies themselves as an author, one of my good friends likes to…cause mischief in their successful worlds and calls it roleplaying, and therefore, call themselves "The Roleplayer." Of course, names can be repetitive, and I'm not the only Author, and I'm certainly not the best one."

"Back to what I was saying, we're put into groups because if we ever accidentally mix up with one each other, we accidentally fuse our 'worlds,' or we create massive fights arguing whose stories are better."

"And then there's hierarchy. I myself, am a Lesser Being of The Void. Then there's the top class, the OG's. For some reason, I could sense a facepalm coming from some of you. Why?" I look at you, you the reader. "You aren't questioning my Species, are you? I'll have you know, that one of us created you. Of course, that always makes me start to think about my existence, I mean, you are basically a toy, but me? I'm significant. How ridiculous would it be if someone wrote a story about someone writing a story? It would be a waste of time and would most likely be a horrible story. That's why I'm a being not made by another, but you are. Clearly, the best explanation."

"…" And there goes one of my # chums. A weird fascination with the Earth's largest mammal and the sll childish topic called the "Wemes?" Or, whatever they were called. Whatever, I won't question it, I've recently been falling in love with some of Sector HS's characters, so I'm in no position to judge and I've laughed at some of those "Veves" as well.

"But, if Lad is here…Then," I say out loud, despite knowing that there was no point. And sure enough, the person I was going to talk about was right behind me.

"Hello there Author. How have you been doing?" The Roleplayer asks.

"I believe I've been doing well, why do you ask?" I reply back.

"Well…You haven't done anything for quite a while. You have some worlds that you haven't taken care of. Y-you…don't want them to be." The Roleplayer does an unfamiliar motion across her neck, one which I have never seen, but I'm sure that you the reader understand.

"No…I suppose I wouldn't want them to be…reverted, if that's what you're implying." I respond.

"Yeah…Anyway, meeting. Someone's been leaking RF's again." The Roleplayer says grimly.

"Oh…OH…OH NO. Sure! I'll be write there! Just…have to finish up this world's new chapter!" I answer quickly.

"Yeah…" The Roleplayer says walking away to wherever the meeting was.

I sigh deeply. Great. Honestly, Mar should just get off my back. It's like they sent her to watch me and make sure I go insane. " _Reader! I need you to stay here… Stay silent. In fact…Just…her you go! A story…BOOM._

 _You're a Second Person now. Enjoy this crappy story. Try to understand it._ "

I change your appearance and molecular structure and set you into a Prototype Story.

I arrive back from the meeting. Honestly, the true problem wasn't even addressed. The Lad and Jumping Man started spouting out those weird "Wewe" things. Something about Henry Hills, Joan Snow…And some other extremely disturbing things.

"Well Second Person…Time to…" I look at the story that I placed you in. "NONONONO. WHAT THE FRICK AM I DOING." I look behind my shoulders. The last time I said 'frick' Mar was there. Then they took me to…

I put my head in my hands. Oh god. The bones. I don't think I've ever seen that many human bones. How? Whyyyyyy?

AHEM. Screw quotation marks, you were currently in the story, so you can't complain.

Anyway, the reason I said frick. I programmed the me in the story too hastily. I wanted to be a part of the story, not be a character which acted only a bit more important than a minor character. And…ugh, that Forgotten character. Honestly, there was only one reason I kept him around, but I couldn't even change his story behavior. He always tried to warn the reader, and I had to revert the story.

Since the me in the story wasn't going to stop it, I made the Second Person believe that the function 'Story-Building', which I had implemented into my stories, had taken place and killed Forgotten. But…They would probably ignore that thought and believe the warning Forgotten had given. Great.

What was this? Some of the Second Person liked the story? Well…Maybe killing Forgotten was a bad idea? I never thought about a story in which he lived fully. Even if he died, his purpose would still remain, and he would 'fix' the problems. There would just be a lot less of the mess.

Well…If the Second Person enjoyed it, I suppose that there could be at least ONE story which wouldn't be reverted.

I make a few changes, fix a few things and done. There seemed to be an Error. Something about doing it means you care? Sh-Shore. Whatever.

[WHATEVER] [NOPE]

I selected the Whatever option and published the new story…Ehhh.

Nah. Maybe in a few weeks.


End file.
